heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Grave-Man
Grave-Man is a Robot constructed by Dr. Coda during his third and final effort at world domination. A macabre Robot with the sole purpose of burying his foes, he is able to communicate with the dead to an extent. Physical Appearance Grave-Man has a slender, yet solid build, ideal for digging graves. His gloves, boots, and helmet all take on a stone-gray color, and his helmet casts a shadow onto his eyes, leaving them a mystery. His dirt-brown torso is broad-shouldered, almost like a football player's. In his right hand, he carries a shovel, edges sharpened to a point to use as a weapon. Weapons/Abilities Grave-Man's signature attack is the Grave Stone, in which he makes a motion with his hand as if he is lifting something upward. Directly in front of him, a gravestone rises from the ground. He can use this grave as a wall, but also launch it forward with a flick of his wrist. A more advanced form of this is his Sleeper Coffin, in which a large ornate casket rises from the ground, its lid adorned with spikes on the inside. If a foe trips into it, it slams shut and sinks into the ground, almost guaranteed to kill the unlucky victim. The Grave Shovel in his right hand also serves as a weapon, although it is something of a makeshift weapon. Grave-Man also naturally radiates a tiny amount of electricity, enough to power on the minds of deactivated Robots nearby and speak to them with a form of telepathy. This is how Grave-Man can "talk to the dead." He can also increase this electric force, with much effort, and fully reactivate the Robot, causing them to "rise from their grave." Grave-Man's obtained weapon is the Grave Stone. The wielder stomps the ground, and a grave rises directly in front of them. It could potentially be left there as a wall behind enemy fire, but kicking it again sends it sliding forward at the opponent. Personality Grave-Man, with his somber attitude, is something of a killjoy. Often speaking about death and the like, he's generally depressing. Other Robots avoid him, mostly; and that is fine, for he prefers the company of the dead. He is actually a fairly lively character, making himself friends with almost every dead Robot he knows, but he only ever shows it to the dead. Backstory After his second defeat, Dr. Coda made a hasty retreat and began work on eight combat Robots to end the conflict once and for all. Grave-Man, in a bout of literalism, was built to "bury his foes," and the macabre abilities came naturally. He, along with his brothers, have yet to be used against Mega Man. Trivia/External Links Trivia Grave-Man actually suggested the idea of constructing Mirage-Man to Coda, after reviewing his old blueprints. Origin I can't actually remember what inspired Grave-Man's existence, though I believe the line "Sleeper Coffin" was a big player in it. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters